The other way around
by DemonessLeader
Summary: Set after Hell hath no fury. When Piper finds a spell in the book of shadows she takes herself back to the past to save Prue, but at what cost. When she returns what drastic changes have taken hold? Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Set after Hell hath no fury. When Piper finds a spell in the book of shadows she takes herself back to the past to save Prue, but at what cost. When she returns what drastic changes have taken hold? **

Piper Halliwell stood in the attic of the Halliwell manor flipping through the worn pages of the book of shadows. "To go back in time." She read out loud.

Piper thought about how Prue had died recently. If she could cast the spell to vanquish Shax before he could kill Prue and warn them about the photographers then she would be able to have her sister back and there's nothing that she could want more than that.

She looked at the bottom of the page. "No reversal." She read. 'Oh well,' she thought. 'Why would I want to reverse the spell and lose a sister?'

"After feeling the pain of going through hell, I use my magic to cast this spell, take me to whence this tragedy begun, so I can make right the result of the one." She said.

She was sucked into a bright blue light taking her back into the past.

She looked around and saw Prue, herself, and a doctor walking into the house. Piper ran upstairs and began flipping furiously through the book of shadows for the spell to vanquish Shax.

She flipped to the page and began repeating the spell so that she could remember it. "Evil wind that blows, that which forms below, no long may you dwell, death takes you with this spell.

"Phoebe!" she heard her eldest sister Prue call from downstairs.

Piper ran downstairs to see Shax entering the room. "No!"

**Okay, so this was just to give you a small taste. Please review and I will update soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. **

_She flipped to the page and began repeating the spell so that she could remember it. "Evil wind that blows, that which forms below, no long may you dwell, death takes you with this spell. _

_"Phoebe!" she heard her eldest sister Prue call from downstairs. _

_Piper ran downstairs to see Shax entering the room. "No!" _

Piper, past Piper, and Shax all looked up at Piper. "Evil wind that blows that which forms below no longer may you dwell, death takes you with this spell." Piper said.

Prue and past Piper began the chant too. "Evil wind that blows, that which forms below, no longer may you dwell death takes you with this spell."

Shax began to scream and exploded.

Prue and past Piper began to stare and Piper. Piper smiled before disappearing in another blue light.

Piper appeared back in the attic where she had first left. She ran downstairs.

Prue walked over to hr. "There you are Piper, I was wondering where you went." She said.

Piper jumped and began to hug Prue. "I missed you." She said.

"I was only at the store for ten minutes." Prue said.

Piper let go and smiled. "I was just attacked by the shocker demon. We need to go get Paige so she can help us vanquish him." Prue stated.

"Why don't we just get Phoebe from upstairs?" Piper asked.

Prue wiped away a tear from her eye. "Honey, Phoebe's dead." She said.

**Okay, so this chapter is shorter than I originally intended it to be. Anyway please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sooooo sorry that it took so long to update but i was out of town for a few days and then my cousins were over and just left last night so i hope that this will help make it up to you. **

_"I was just attacked by the shocker demon. We need to go get Paige so she can help us vanquish him." Prue stated. _

_"Why don't we just get Phoebe from upstairs?" Piper asked. _

_Prue wiped away a tear from her eye. "Honey, Phoebe's dead." She said. _

"What?" Piper asked.

"She died in the underworld weeks ago. What's the matter with you? You're not acting like yourself." Prue said.

"I guess I feel like I've been put into someone else body." Piper said. "You call Paige, I'm going to be upstairs."

Piper walked into her bed room and shut the door. "Leo!" Piper called.

Leo orbed in. "What do you want?" Leo snapped.

"What do you mean what do I want, you're my husband." Piper said.

"Didn't stop you before." Leo said.

"What are you talking about?" Piper asked.

"What's the matter with you?" Leo asked.

"Me, you're the one acting strange." Piper said.

"I'm acting strange. You're acting all nice after firmly stating that you never wanted to see me again and I'm acting strange?" Leo asked.

"What, why would I say that?" Piper asked.

"You know why." Leo said.

"No I don't so you'd better tell me why right now." Piper said.

"You blamed me for losing Phoebe and not healing her instead of you." Leo said. "What, did you lose your memory or something?"

"It would seem like it wouldn't it." Piper said.

"I'm out of here." Leo said and orbed out.

"Piper, Paige is here!" Prue called.

Piper walked downstairs and saw Paige standing there holding hands with someone she never thought possible.

**Okay, I'm sorry that my chapters are really short and are all cliff hanger but it builds up the suspense and keeps people interested. Anyway please review and I'll update sooner. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Can you believe it. I'm updating this at six thirty A.M. because my sister all ready started school and my mom woke me up to so please excuse any mistakes. I probably don't know how to tie a shoe right now. **

_"Piper, Paige is here!" Prue called. _

_Piper walked downstairs and saw Paige standing there holding hands with someone she never thought possible. _

"Cole, what are you doing with Paige?" Piper asked.

"Piper, we've been together since Phoebe died. Is something wrong?" Paige asked.

"Yes, this and Phoebe being dead and Leo doesn't want to talk to me anymore." Piper said.

"She must have bumped her head." Cole said.

"No, I'm perfectly fine; it's you guys that are all out of whack." Piper said.

"Piper, just calm down, your acting crazy." Prue said.

"This is crazy; I mean how could I have changed so much." Piper asked.

"Piper, I think you're ill. You should go upstairs and rest." Paige said.

"Your damn right I'm ill. Just the thought of you and Cole being together is making me ill." Piper said.

"Piper, you've always been supportive of our relationship, what's with the change of attitude?" Paige asked.

"That must not be the real Piper that must be a demon." Cole said.

"I am not a demon, you are a demon. I'm a sister that's utterly confused." Piper said.

"Well, at least she knows something. Do you think that maybe a demon might have done something to her mind?" Prue asked.

"Could be anything." Paige said.

"That's it; I can't take anymore of this." Piper said and marched upstairs.

Prue chased after her to find her flipping through the book of shadows. "What are you looking for?" Prue asked.

"The spell that will turn everything back to normal, the way it should be." Piper said.

Piper stopped on a blank page. She looked at the pages before and after it. "What's the matter honey?" Prue asked.

"The spell, it's gone." Piper stated.

**Okay, I hope you enjoyed it. what happened to the spell? What will Piper do? Review to find out. **


	5. Chapter 5

_"That's it; I can't take anymore of this." Piper said and marched upstairs. _

_Prue chased after her to find her flipping through the book of shadows. "What are you looking for?" Prue asked. _

_"The spell that will turn everything back to normal, the way it should be." Piper said. _

_Piper stopped on a blank page. She looked at the pages before and after it. "What's the matter honey?" Prue asked. _

_"The spell, it's gone." Piper stated. _

"What spell?" Prue asked.

"The spell I used to change the past so that you wouldn't die." Piper said.

"Piper, I never died." Prue said.

"In my reality you did." Piper said.

"Your reality? Honey, this is all of our realities there is no other reality." Prue stated.

"Yes, there is. One where my husband talks to me and Phoebe is still alive and she's with Cole." Piper said.

"And I'm dead?" Prue asked.

"Yes." Piper nodded.

"Honey, that's ridiculous. Are you sure you're not sick? Maybe you should go downstairs and rest." Prue said.

"I'm not sick, I'm sane. This makes no sense, Paige and Cole would never be together." Piper said. "He's too in love with Phoebe." Piper said.

"Honey, Phoebe's…"

"Dead, I know. But not in the right reality, only in this reality. In the real reality she's alive." Piper said.

"Piper, this is crazy talk." Prue said.

"Why won't you people listen to me?" Piper shouted before storming back downstairs and into her room. "Leo!"

Leo orbed into the room. "What do you want?" he asked.

"I need to get back home but the spell I used is gone." Piper said.

"What are you talking about?" Leo asked.

"Follow me." Piper said.

**Okay, so please review. **


	6. Chapter 6

_Leo orbed into the room. "What do you want?" he asked. _

_"I need to get back home but the spell I used is gone." Piper said. _

_"What are you talking about?" Leo asked. _

_"Follow me." Piper said. _

Piper and Leo walked into the manor attic. Piper picked up the big of shadows and began flipping through the pages. She stopped on a blank page. "Right here is where the spell to take me to the past to keep Prue from dieing was. But something went wrong and killed Phoebe, made Paige get together with Cole and make you hate me."

"Piper, this is ridiculous." Leo said.

Prue and Paige walked into the attic. "What demon's done to our sisters mind, be changed to memories of our time." They chanted.

A yellow glow took over Piper. "Hey Paige, what are you doing here?" Piper asked.

"I'm here to help you guys vanquish the shocker demon." Paige replied.

"Okay." Piper said. "What the hell is my ex doing here?"

"Piper, you summoned me." Leo said.

"Must be another Piper because there is no way in hell I would summon you after you let my sister die." Piper said.

Leo orbed out.

"Okay, let's go kick some demon butt." Prue said before all three sisters headed downstairs.

**What will happen now that Piper doesn't know about the original timeline? Please Review. **


	7. Chapter 7

_Prue and Paige walked into the attic. "What demon's done to our sisters mind, be changed to memories of our time." They chanted. _

_A yellow glow took over Piper. "Hey Paige, what are you doing here?" Piper asked. _

_"I'm here to help you guys vanquish the shocker demon." Paige replied. _

_"Okay." Piper said. "What the hell is my ex doing here?" _

_"Piper, you summoned me." Leo said. _

_"Must be another Piper because there is no way in hell I would summon you after you let my sister die." Piper said. _

_Leo orbed out. _

_"Okay, let's go kick some demon butt." Prue said before all three sisters headed downstairs. _

"Vanquish we three witches cry, one final shock and then you die." The three sisters chanted. The shocker demon exploded before their very eyes.

"Okay, I'm gonna get Cole and we're going back to my place." Paige said and walked out of the kitchen.

"I'm gonna go turn my pictures in to 415." Prue said and grabbed her camera of the counter before walking out of the kitchen.

Piper walked over to the fridge and began cooking a meal for herself. After she ate she walked back up to the attic to start looking for the next demon.

Leo orbed in. "Piper, we need to talk."

"Leo, you need to get out of here before I blow your ass up." Piper said.

"Piper, we need to get you back to your timeline."

**So now Leo believes her but is it too late? Review to find out. **


	8. Chapter 8

_Leo orbed in. "Piper, we need to talk." _

_"Leo, you need to get out of here before I blow your ass up." Piper said. _

_"Piper, we need to get you back to your timeline." _

"What are you talking about? This is my timeline. My one and only timeline." Piper said.

"No, I understand now. The elders explained it to me. You are from another timeline where Phoebe's alive and Prue is dead. You cast a spell that could only be used once and then your sisters cast a spell on you to make you have the memories of this Piper." Leo explained.

"Leo, if you could hear how ridiculous you sound right now you would agree with me when I say get the hell out of my house." Piper said.

Leo gave Piper one last glance before orbing out. Piper put down the book before walking downstairs. She drove to the club and began setting up for the band.

A demon shimmered in behind her. She stuck out her hands to blow him up but instead she ended up freezing him. "What the hell is wrong with my powers?" Piper asked.

The demon suddenly unfroze. "Ahhh!" She screamed. She ran into the back room and reached into a drawer. She picked up and purple vanquishing potion and threw it at the demon causing him to burst into flames.

"Piper!" Prue called walking into the club.

"Prue, I was just attacked by a demon and my powers were out of whack." Piper explained slightly frightening herself.

"I have bigger news." Prue replied.

"What could be bigger than that?" Piper asked worriedly.

"I'm pregnant."

**I just wanted to apologize for the shortness of the last chapter but I'm trying to make them a little longer. Please Review. **


	9. Chapter 9

_"Prue, I was just attacked by a demon and my powers were out of whack." Piper said. _

_"I have bigger news." Prue said. _

_"What could be bigger than that?" Piper asked. _

_"I'm pregnant." _

"What, how, who's the father?" Piper asked.

"I don't know." Prue said.

"Well, who have you done it with recently?" Piper asked.

"About every guy I met at work." Prue said.

"Oh my God." Piper said.

"Piper, relax. Everything is under control. I can take care of this baby as long as I have my sisters there to back me up." Prue said.

"Of course, I'll be there." Piper said.

"Okay, so I think I'll name her Destiny." Prue said.

"How do you know it's a girl?" Piper asked.

"It's a family tradition." Prue said. "Besides, I can just tell."

"Okay, did you call Paige?" Piper asked.

"That's the next step. I think that first we should go back to the manor and we can get together there." Prue said.

"Good idea." Piper replied.

About twenty minutes later Prue and Piper arrived back at the Halliwell manor. Paige orbed into the conservatory where her sister's were waiting.

"Paige, you might want to sit down because Prue has some big news." Piper replied.

"That doesn't sound good." Paige said.

"Trust me, it's good." Prue said.

"Okay." Paige said and sat down on the sofa and turned to her sisters. "What's up?"

"I'm pregnant." Prue replied.

"Oh my God!" Paige said. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." Prue said.

"Prue believes that she's having a girl." Piper said.

"I'm gonna name her Destiny." Prue replied.

"That's a nice name, although how do you know that it's a girl?" Paige asked.

"Well, our family has always had girls for generations, plus I can just tell." Prue said.

"And we all know that we can trust our instincts to tell us what's right." Piper added.

"Prue, who's the father?" Paige asked.

"I don't know, and frankly I'm not really that concerned about it. We have the power here to protect her." Prue said.

"I guess, but don't you think she might grow up and want to know who her true father is?" Paige asked.

"If it comes to that then we'll worry about that then but as for now I morely care about her." Prue said.

"So, Prue, do you have a middle name for her?" Piper asked.

"I was leaning towards Jane but it honestly depends on what you guys think." Prue stated.

"I think it's nice." Piper said.

"Yah it's a cute name." Paige said.

"So it's settled, I'll name her Destiny Jane Halliwell." Prue said.

"Nice name." Piper said. "How about I make us all a nice dinner to celebrate this new information."

"Sounds great." Prue said.

"Yah, I'm starved." Paige added.

"Okay." Piper said.

Suddenly there was a crash from upstairs. The three sisters rushed up to see another version of Paige and their dead sister Phoebe.

**Okay so that was the chapter. Before you review I have a few things to say: **

**1. I'm working on trying to make my chapters longer but I've never been good at long chapters so bare with me. **

**2.The idea of Phoebe and Paige came from allenterrill. It was all her idea not mine and she really deserves the credit. **

**3. Finally, thank you to all of my reviewers for the wonderful reviews. I wouldn't even consider updating this story if it wasn't for you so you each get a virtual cookie. **

**4.Oh, and last but definitely not least, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! **


	10. Chapter 10

_Suddenly there was a crash from upstairs. The three sisters rushed up to see another version of Paige and their dead sister Phoebe. _

"Phoebe?" Prue asked.

"How, if I'm?" Paige asked.

"Phoebe, what's going on?" The original Paige asked.

"Prue?" Phoebe asked.

"Wait a minute, what the hell is going on here?" Piper asked.

"Piper, we cast a spell to find our missing sister and some how they got here." Phoebe said.

"What are you talking about? We live here. And Phoebe you're supposed to be dead." Prue said.

"What?" Phoebe asked clearly confused. "Prue, you're supposed to be dead. Shax killed you."

"No, Shax killed you!" Prue shouted scaring everyone in the room. The four other sisters immediately turned to face her. "Sorry."

"Phoebe, where did you come from?" Piper asked.

"The attic. I told you, you went missing." Phoebe said.

"Phoebe, you're the one that died." Piper said.

"Piper, I think that some how there was some sort of reality jump." Original Paige explained.

"Reality jump." Piper silently repeated so that no one else could hear. Her mind drifted off to what Leo had said to her earlier. What if he had been telling the truth?

"Phoebe, what were you saying?" Piper asked.

"Piper, you can't actually believe this can you?" prue asked.

"I know. This is completely idiotic. They must be demons." Paige said.

"But I'm you." Original Paige said.

"Piper, you went missing. We checked the house for you and the club but you weren't there. Then we tried scrying and you jumped off the map. So we asked Leo to sense you and he said that he couldn't so we cast a spell to find a lost sister." Phoebe explained.

"This is ridiculous." Prue said.

"I don't know." Piper stated to Prue. She examined original Paige and saw how she looked exactly like the Paige from that reality. They had the same length brown hair, the same brown eyes, the same skin tone, the same slimness and the only difference were the outfits.

"What do you mean?" Paige asked.

"I mean, Leo came to me earlier and said that I didn't belong to this timeline so maybe he was right." Piper said.

Paige and Prue gave eachother looks of suspicion before turning back to Piper. Piper looked at Phoebe to see if she could tell whether she was telling the truth or lying. She could tell that she wasn't lying so she did the first thing she could think of. "Leo!"

**Okay, so I'm trying to do better on the detail factor. How was that? Please Review. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay, so i just got home from school like five minutes ago. That whoe police thing had me on lock down for like three hours. Oh, sorry about the late update. I completely forgot about the story. Anyway On with the chappie. **

_Paige and Prue gave eachother looks of suspicion before turning back to Piper. Piper looked at Phoebe to see if she could tell whether she was telling the truth or lying. She could tell that she wasn't lying so she did the first thing she could think of. "Leo!" _

Leo orbed in. "what do you want now Piper, I tried to help you but you just keep pushing me away." He said.

"Leo, tell Piper that she doesn't belong here." Phoebe said.

"Phoebe how did you get here?" Leo asked.

"We cast a spell to find our missing sister and it lead us here." Phoebe said.

"Enough of this." Original Paige said. "What one has done to Piper's mind, I now will change within this rhyme, make it now to her known, the memories of our time zone."

A bright yellow glow took over Piper's body. "Phoebe, Paige!" Piper shouted.

"Piper, Phoebe's been dead." Prue said.

"No she hasn't. I changed the past so that you wouldn't die and some how it happened so that Phoebe died instead." Piper explained.

"Great, they brain washed her." Paige said.

"No, we helped her remember what you for some reason wanted her to forget." Phoebe said.

"You messed with our sister's mind. You're probably the demons!" Prue shouted.

"How do we know that you're not the demons?" Original Paige asked.

"Enough!" Piper shouted.

"Prue, Paige, this isn't your Piper. This Piper cast a spell to go back in time to save you in her time when you were killed by Shax but the spell changed everything. And the reason she has no proof is because the spell could only be used once so it disappeared when she cast it." Leo explained. "Phoebe, Paige, this is what would have happened if Prue hadn't died."

"I would've." Phoebe said.

Leo nodded.

"How did you figure all of this out?" Piper asked.

"The elders explained everything to me." Leo replied.

Cole shimmered in and began making out with Paige. But it was the original Paige.

**So what is Phoebe going to think now that Cole is kissing Paige? Is Paige gonna be mad that he kissed the other version of herself? And how does original Paige feel? Review to find out. **


	12. Chapter 12

_Cole shimmered in and began making out with Paige. But it was the original Paige. _

"Cole!" both Paiges and Phoebe called out at the same time.

**Sorry about the late chapter. I was originally trying to write a new chapter every four days but things have been a little hectic. I have like eight tests coming up and then there was the whole lock down thing and now my great grandmother just had a stroke. She started talking a little so the doctors say that she might live but she'll probably be paralized. Asn you can see its a mess. Did i mention I'm also making a movie? Ugh! Anyway on with the story. **

"What are you doing kissing Paige?" Phoebe asked.

"That's the wrong Paige!" Paige shouted.

"Eww!" Original Paige called out.

"Wait what?" Cole asked.

"You're supposed to be my boyfriend." Phoebe said.

"No, he's my boyfriend." Paige argued.

"That was disgusting!" Original Paige shouted.

"Leo, take Cole into the other room and explain what's going on." Piper said.

Leo and Cole walked out of the room and began to talk.

"How are we supposed to get you guys back to your own realities?" Prue asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it is the answer is in the book of shadows." Phoebe said.

The sisters made their way upstairs and into the attic. Prue and Piper began flipping through the pages of the book of shadows.

Prue closed the book and looked up at her sisters. "I can't find anything in here." She stated taking a long sigh.

"There has to be something." Phoebe said.

Piper shook her head. "We looked through the whole book but there's nothing that has anything to do with jumping through realities."

Leo and Cole walked into the room. "Find anything?" Cole asked.

"Nope." Paige replied.

"That's because that timeline doesn't exist anymore." Leo explained.

"Of course it does, we just came from it." original Paige stated.

"Yes, but that's because you cast a spell to find a sister who was in the new timeline. Your reality is on a completely different and inaccessible plane of existence." Leo explained.

"So how do we get back?" Phoebe asked.

"You go back and change the one variable that caused the timeline to change in the first place." Leo replied.

**Okay, I know, short chapter but I'm kind of just giving it out slowly. So there's only about two more chapter left, three at max but I do have a few ideas for continuing this is a sequel. But to do that I need to know that at least three people want to see one so review. **


	13. Chapter 13

_"So how do we get back?" Phoebe asked. _

_"You go back and change the one variable that caused the timeline to change in the first place." Leo replied. _

"You have to kill me." Prue said.

"Wait what?" Piper asked.

"If you go back in time to the day Phoebe died and let Shax kill Prue instead then Phoebe will come back to life and Cole will be with her, and we can be together." Leo said.

"I mean I want that but not at the cost of my other sister. I can't just choose between them, I just can't." Piper said and walked downstairs and into her bedroom.

Phoebe chased after her to find her sitting on the bed. She walked in and sat next to her.

"Sorry, but I can't kill Prue to save you." Piper said.

"It's okay; I'd be having difficulty with a decision like this too." Phoebe said.

"Phoebe, in this lifetime Prue's alive. And she's having a baby. How can I kill my niece?" Piper asked.

"Because, its destiny's plan not ours." Prue said from the doorway.

"How can you be sure? I mean maybe the reason all this is happening is because this is the way that it's supposed to be." Piper replied.

"Piper, in the original timeline I didn't survive then that's what's meant to be and this baby isn't. You have to do what's right for the world, not for me." Prue said.

"Piper, everything happens for a reason. That means that Prue's death was meant to happen as well." Phoebe added.

"Then why did the spell work?" Piper asked.

"Maybe, it wasn't to save me, but to know why I had to die. To know what would have happened if I hadn't." Prue said.

"Okay." Piper replied.

"Come on, let's get you home." Prue said.


	14. Chapter 14

_"Okay." Piper replied. _

_"Come on, let's get you home." Prue said. _

The three sisters walked into the attic. "Did you decide what you're going to do?" Cole asked.

"Yes, I did. I'm turning everything back to the way that it's supposed to be." Piper said.

"Do we have a spell?" Phoebe asked.

"Actually, while you were in the room I was able to write one." Original Paige said.

"Okay." Phoebe said.

Piper walked over to Prue and gave her a hug. "I'm gonna miss you." She said and stepped back.

"Me too." Phoebe said and gave Prue a hug.

Original Paige walked over to Prue. "It's nice to finally meet you." Paige said.

"You too Paige." Prue replied.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige stood side by side and began to chant the spell.

Take us back to the time

We wish to see with this rhyme

Then back forward to again

See the time we shall live in.

A swirl of light took over the sister and sent them over to the day that Shax attacked.

"Whoa." Prue said.

"What?" Piper asked.

"I don't know, I just felt a chill." Prue said. "Phoebe!"

Suddenly a swirl of wind flew into the living room forming to be Shax. A blue light ball from Shax's hand flew and hit Prue knocking her into the wall causing it to smash down.

Suddenly another swirl of light took over the three sisters and carried them to the attic of their own time where Leo was waiting.

"Piper, I'm glad your back." Leo said.

"It's good to be back." Piper said and gave Leo a huge hug.

"Home sweet home." Phoebe said.

"Whatever that is." Piper replied.

**The end. **

**Okay so what did you think? Look for Destiny which should be out soon. Now please review for the final time. **


	15. AN

I would like to thank all my reader and reviewers from this story. This is the most reviews I have ever gotten. I want to give out a virtual cookie to all of you.

The sequal is now official out called Destiny. It is a one shot but if you guys want more I'll see what i can do. TTFN.


End file.
